Anything For You
by Tammy
Summary: Jake's sacrifice for Hamilton


Title: ANYTHING FOR YOU 1/5  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: Jake makes the ultimate sacrifice for Hamilton  
Spoilers: Kiss and Tell, Cinderbella  
Note: This is my first ever posted fanfic, so please take it easy on me.   
  
  
  
As Jake walked down the hall to her room, she heard laughing coming from another room down the corridor. It sounded like a party, so she decided to go check it out. Then a booming voice shouted, "Come on, they're totally gay!" Jake stopped in her tracks, her face ashen. Quickly, she gathered herself, and shot into her room. She didn't need to hear anymore. She knew exactly who the guys on her hall were joking about.   
  
Once in her room, Jake locked the door, leaning heavily against it. She and Hamilton were just talking about this in her room yesterday. They were sure that no one had realized that they were together, but tonight's little episode made it painfully clear that they couldn't have been more wrong. Her head was   
spinning as she walked over to her desk. Jake had no idea how to handle this situation. She sat at her desk as streams of tears began to cover her cheeks.  
  
Knock, knock, knock. The slight tapping at the door slightly aroused Jake from her slumber. Her neck was killing her. She had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position at her desk, and her eyes were swollen from crying. Then she heard that knocking sound again. Only one person usually came to her door after lights out, and knocked like that.   
  
She was frozen because she knew Hamilton was on the other side of the door. Physically, all that separated them was a one and half inch thick door. If only they could be physically separated from the world of Rawley. Hamilton usually came to Jake's room when he would not be seen. They would quietly whisper the things that they couldn't say to each other when they were in public. During these nightly sessions, for sure, they would make out, but it was mainly a time for them just to be together, without having to hide their feelings.   
  
Jake waited until Hamilton stopped knocking. She prayed that he figured she was asleep, and would give up for the night. She couldn't face him tonight. They guys at Rawley thought they were both gay. As much as she loved being with Hamilton, Jake knew that she could not let this go on. She couldn't let this   
be done to Hamilton. The only way to protect him was to give him up. But how?  
  
  
Title: ANYTHING FOR YOU 2/5  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: Jake makes the ultimate sacrifice for Hamilton  
Spoilers: Kiss and Tell, Cinderbella  
Note: This is my first ever posted fanfic, so please take it easy on me.   
  
  
  
Hamilton's beautiful blue eyes held a slightly worried expression as they scanned the campus, looking for Jake. Yesterday he told her that he would be stopping by her room that night, but when he got there the door was locked and she did not answer. He was disappointed, but figured that she had probably fallen asleep. This morning, again, he stopped by her room. The door was still locked, and yet again no answer. Now she was dangerously close to being late for Finn's class. He began to worry that something might be wrong. As the minutes ticked away, the furrowed between his eyebrows deepened.  
  
Just as Finn began to speak, that familiar lanky body appeared from behind the hedges. Hamilton let out a sigh of relief, until he noticed that Jake was not alone. Lena, the girl who had liked Jake, and who Hamilton had taken to the Cotillion, closely followed her. He was taken aback especially when Jake did not sit next to him. Instead she and Lena took seats beside Scout and Will. Immediately Hamilton shot Jake a confused look. She offered a mild smile, but would not meet his eyes.   
  
Jake felt bad, but this was how things were going to have to be. She needed to slowly pull away from Hamilton. They could not be together all the time because too many people noticed their relationship. This morning alone, she was the recipient of not a few cracks because she was missing her shadow. That was when Jake decided to go visit Lena. Hamilton, Jake and Lena knew that Jake didn't have a thing for Lena, but no one else did. The first part of Jake's budding plan was to be seen with girls more often. Lena was sure she was gay, or in love, so she was safe. The next step would be more difficult. She had to put emotional and physical space between herself and Hamilton.  
  
This was a wasted day in class for both Hamilton and Jake. Neither of them even heard Finn. He continued to try to get her attention, while she tried to avoid looking at him. She felt his eyes on her, but she knew she could not look at him because his eyes were so expressive. She'd seen him worriedly looking around for her, and noted the relief when he saw her - only to be replaced with confusion when he saw her companion. Jake couldn't bear to see hurt, or even love in his eyes because neither she, nor Hamilton, could afford to be drawn into the relationship.   
  
Once class was over, Hamilton quickly made his way over to Jake, and by extension, Lena. He tentatively gave his patented, "Hey."   
  
Lena was the first one to answer. "Hi Hamilton," she gushed. She proceeded to walk over to him, put her hand on his arm, and chat about something Hamilton was not listening to.   
  
Involuntarily, Jake flinched. She did not like seeing Hamilton with Lena, but this was how things had to be. "Hey, I forgot something. I'll be right back," Jake called as she started to hustle back to towards the dorm.  
  
Hamilton tried to disentangle himself from Lena's vice-like grip, but to no avail. Man that girl was strong, so he called to Jake. "Hey Jake, I need to talk to you."  
  
Without breaking stride, Jake twisted around so she was walking backwards. "OK, wait here with Lena until I get back. I'll just be a sec." Then she started to run. She wanted to be far away from everyone when the tears started. She had no intention of going back. This was Lena's time to be with Hamilton.   
Jacqueline Pratt may have had a shot with him, but not Jake Pratt.  
  
  
  
  
Title: ANYTHING FOR YOU 3/5  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: Jake makes the ultimate sacrifice for Hamilton  
Spoilers: Kiss and Tell, Cinderbella  
Note: This is my first ever posted fanfic, so please take it easy on me.   
  
  
Over the next few days, Jake had succeeded in putting physical distance between herself and Hamilton. She spent time with Lena and some other girls at Rawley girls. They didn't know what to make of her. She was either totally hot, in a geeky sort of way, or she was a total queer. Jake hung out with Will and Scout at Friendly's, or she took off on her motorcycle. It was nearly impossible for Hamilton to find her, let alone spend time just with her. He was getting very frustrated.   
  
Finally, one night he had his chance. Jake had just come back from Rawley Girls, and walked into her room. Before she had a chance to lock the door, Hamilton barged in. "What the hell is going on with you?"   
  
"Hamilton, what are you doing in my room?" was the only thing that Jake could get out of her mouth.  
  
"You heard me," he said, ignoring her question. "What's going on with you Jake? If nothing else, we're supposed to be friends, and now you've frozen me out of your life. Why?" By the time he reached the end, his anger was fading. It was being replaced with the hurt and confusion that Jake did not want to cause. She could not stop herself from walking over to him, and pulling him into her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately," she whispered into his hair. "I didn't want to hurt you." She began placing soft kisses on the top of his head, as she continued to stroke his hair, trying to soothe him. They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Coming into physical contact with him was a mistake because she could not let him go. When he pulled her to him, and began kissing her softly, then with more urgency, she had no power to pull away. She wanted to intoxicate herself with him.   
  
As he began moving her towards her bed, she regained some strength. She was about to completely lie to him, but it had to be done. Jake pushed Hamilton away, and spat out, "This is why I can't be around you Hamilton."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said as he took a step towards her.  
  
Jake's hands shot up to stop him from coming one step closer to her. "I can't deal with this." She ran her hands through her hair, and sat in the chair at her desk, motioning for him to sit on the bed. "Hamilton, I've never been involved in a relationship this serious before. You're all I think about, and it's scaring the hell out of me. I started to feel like I was losing myself, so I pulled back a little bit. It's not healthy for us to spend all of our time together like we were doing. As much as I love you, I need a life separate from you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need more space."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about. You love me?" He smiled and started towards her. "So, what could possibly be wrong?"  
  
Damn! Why did I say that? "With all of my heart, but I can't deal with this relationship right now."  
  
Her words stopped him dead in his tracks. "YOU can't deal with this relationship? I'm the one who's taking all of the abuse. You're a girl, and you know that. All these guys think I'm gay because of how I've been fawning over you, and you've been paying no attention to me. I'm being hassled all the   
time, and YOU can't deal with the relationship?" His anger returned. When he'd heard the snickers, he didn't want to tell Jake. He wanted to protect her, but the comments were bothering him.   
  
"I think you'd better lower your voice unless this is how you want the whole dorm to know that you're not gay," she said with an even voice, although her insides were on a tumultuous ride.   
  
"That's all you have to say?" He was incredulous. "I didn't know you were such a cold bitch."  
  
"I guess you know now," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Hamilton stood up and walked to the door. "Better late than never." He put his hand on the knob, before turning his head to say, "And to think, I wanted to tell you that I was falling in love with you. You don't know what love is about." With that, he was gone. Once Hamilton walked out, all of Jake's strength deserted her. She crumbled to the floor, not getting up to lock the door because she knew he wouldn't be back.  
  
  
  
  
Title: ANYTHING FOR YOU 4/5  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: Jake makes the ultimate sacrifice for Hamilton  
Spoilers: Kiss and Tell, Cinderbella  
Note: This is my first ever posted fanfic, so please take it easy on me.   
  
  
The next few weeks were hell for Jake. The only times she saw Hamilton were in class and at crew practice. He rarely spoke more than two words to her. The pair that was once inseparable was no longer on speaking terms. This did not go unnoticed by Will, Scout, or Lena. All tried to bring the two together   
again, but to no avail. Jake told the guys that he was pissed that Hamilton stepped in on Lena. The story he told Lena was closer to the truth.   
  
He told her that he had a thing for Hamilton, but that Hamilton was completely straight. They were good friends, but Jake didn't think it was fair for him to mess with Hamilton's head, and it was too painful always being around him.  
  
Lena came through like a trooper. She really liked Jake, and felt bad that he was suffering so much. Lena vowed to help out by spending more time with Hamilton, so he would not be quite so lonely. She also liked spending time with Jake. He was slowly becoming one of her best friends. Lena really   
wanted the guys to be friends because she could tell that they were miserable without each other, but neither guy was going to budge.  
  
Hamilton was much less forthright with his feelings. He let Will and Scout imagine whatever they wanted about why he and Jake no longer talked. With Lena, he rarely brought up Jake. He just said that they hung out in the beginning, but found that they didn't have as much in common as they thought, but Lena could see through that. She would tell him about the things she and Jake did, and what was going on with him. Lena was Hamilton's lifeline to Jake.  
  
At first Will, Scout and the other guys tried to figure out what happened. They decided that guys were gay lovers, but it didn't work out, or one of them - probably Jake, was gay, and the other was not interested, or they had a fight about the Lena thing. Eventually they stopped trying to figure out what happened. Jake was becoming more of a buddy to Will and Scout because he hung out in town at Friendly's. Even though he also spent a lot of time at Rawley Girls, he seemed lonely without Hamilton, so they didn't bring Hamilton up much.   
  
  
  
Title: ANYTHING FOR YOU 5/5  
Author: Tammy  
Email: ficlover@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: Jake makes the ultimate sacrifice for Hamilton  
Spoilers: Kiss and Tell, Cinderbella  
Note: This is my first ever posted fanfic, so please take it easy on me.   
  
  
Jake began to adjust to the loneliness that always she felt whether she was alone or in a crowd. Hamilton was no longer glaring at her, or completely blowing her off. Instead she would occasionally catch him looking at her with a sad expression. An expression that longed for what could have been. Her feelings for him were just as strong as they had always been, but without the daily contact, they had been easier to mask.   
  
The summer session was nearing its end. Jake sat at her desk checking her email, and researching the school she would attend in the fall. She had just received a message letting her know that she was accepted. Someone knocked at the door. It was Will. He came to invite Jake out to the lake with the guys.   
School was almost over, and everyone was beginning to let loose a little. "Come on Jake, everyone is going," Will pleaded.   
  
"Maybe I'll come down in a little while, but I have a few things to finish up in here first."  
  
"Bet man, but don't work so hard. School's over, kid." Will smiled, and was gone.  
  
Jake looked out of the window and saw just about the whole dorm heading over to the lake. Alone again. "I might as well start to pack. Maybe I'll get out of here a few days early," Jake said to herself, as she pulled her suitcase out of the closet. While she was struggling with the suitcase, someone knocked on her door. "Come in," Jake called. After she won the battle with her suitcase, she saw who had entered her room. It was Hamilton.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Jake couldn't even pretend to play it cool. He was the last person she expected to see in her room ever again. She involuntarily slid down her wall until she was sitting on the suitcase she had finally pulled from the closet. Hamilton eyed the suitcase but did not say anything about it. Jake still had not spoken. Finally, she willed a weak, "Hey" in return.   
  
"I don't really know why I'm here right now," he began. "I was on my way to the lake, but my feet brought me here instead." He tried to smile, but was too nervous to complete it. "I know the summer session is almost over, and I thought you might leave, without..." Hamilton's words faded.  
  
Jake began where he left of, "without saying goodbye," she finished softly, not daring to look at the pools of blue that were his eyes.   
  
"Yeah," he nodded gratefully. "So, when are you going?"  
  
The words began to come easier to Jake. "I'm not sure. I thought about trying to leave a few days early."  
  
"Oh. I guess that's what the suitcase is for."  
  
She'd forgotten that she was sitting on her suitcase, and tried to get up. Her attempt was unsuccessful. Jake would have ended up sprawled on the ground had Hamilton not had lightening quick reflexes. He caught her before she fell, and was apparently in no hurry to let go. Jake didn't have the strength, or the desire to move out of his arms. This was what she dreamt of each night - being back in Hamilton's arms.   
  
Encouraged because she let him hold her, Hamilton slightly tightened his hold on her. "What happened Jake?"  
  
She knew what he was talking about, but couldn't talk because she was so choked up. Hamilton waited patiently for her, but no words came. Just as he was about to give up hope of a response, he heard her whisper, "They thought we were gay." Then a little stronger, she said, "They thought you were gay."  
  
As much as he hated it, he had to pull back so he could see her face. His piercing blue eyes searched her face. "But what happened to us?"  
  
Jake moved out of his arms, turning towards her window. "Hamilton I heard the guys on this hall talking about us. They swore we were gay." She took a breath. "For myself, I could deal with it because I wouldn't be here forever. But you live here. I couldn't allow them to say those kinds of things about you. That would've stuck with you for the rest of your years here. I love you, and I couldn't be responsible for that happening to you."  
  
Hamilton's eyes went blank. "You're saying that you stopped talking to me because you didn't want to be responsible for them thinking I was gay?" Anguish replaced the blank look as he put his head in his hands. "Oh Jake, you told me you couldn't handle the relationship, but, but it was me you didn't think could handle it."  
  
Jake turned from the window, striding across to him. She took his hand within hers. "I didn't want you to have to deal with that crap. You would have come to hate me for doing that to you."  
  
He pulled his hand away from her. "Jake, how can you say that. It wasn't your decision to make alone. You should have talked to me. God, I loved you. I would have found a way to make it work." Hamilton didn't know what to do with himself. He walked to the door, before turning around and coming back. "Do you know how hard it was for me being so close to you, but so far at the same time. I mean - I was going crazy wondering what I had done, and why you weren't talking to me."  
  
"Yes, I know how hard it was," she yelled. "Do you realize just how hard it was on me seeing you all over this place? When I was sleeping, it was your face that haunted and teased me. When I was riding my bike trying to clear my head, there you were to muddle things up again. I wanted to leave this place so  
badly, but I couldn't walk away from you, even when you hated me."  
  
"I never hated you. I was hurt and angry, but I never hated you. Lena was the only one who could help me. She would tell me how you were doing. She was the only one who could connect me to you, without judging me." He looked at her with such pain in his eyes. "Dammit Jake!" Quickly he walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry because of the time we wasted. Man, I love you. I want to be with you all the time, and this summer session is just about over."   
  
He looked directly in her eyes. Tears began to form as he stroked the side of her face. Slowly he moved forward, gently placing a kiss on her cheek, her chin, her other cheek, then finally her lips. This was a gentle kiss, full of love and longing for lost time. After kissing for what felt like an eternity, they continued to hold each other.   
  
"Please don't leave early," he whispered  
  
"Even if they found out I was a girl, they couldn't get me out of this town," she smiled into the crook in his neck. Suddenly serious, she began, "Hamilton, about next year - I'm leaving Rawley. I can't pretend to be   
a boy for the entire school year."  
  
"I know Jake," he smiled sadly. "I talked to my father about school. I don't think I can be here next year either. He arranged for me to go to a boarding school in Connecticut. His friend there is the dean. I'm going there, and the dean's son is taking my spot here. I hope you like writing, because you better write to me and call me all the time."  
  
"What school is it sweetheart?" Jake asked.  
  
"The Kent School. It's in Kent, Connecticut. I've never been___"  
  
"You are kidding!" Jake interrupted.   
  
"No. Why are you so surprised?"  
  
Jake had a huge smile on her face as she dragged a confused Hamilton over to her computer. She opened her laptop, showing Hamilton the screen.  
  
"What's going on Jake?"  
  
"Look at the screen."  
  
Hamilton began reading the letter on the screen. Slowly a huge grin appeared on his face. He looked at her with a questioning look, as if to say, "is this real?" Jake nodded. "Oh Jacqueline! What am I going to do with you next year?" They kissed again, hugging ecstatically.   
  
The screen read:  
  
Dear Ms. Pratt,  
  
We are very happy to offer you admission to the Kent School for the fall 2000 semester...  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
